without my wings
by the dragons mistress
Summary: look at me and tell me don't love me. draco said to hermione as hot tears welled up in his eyes. i don't she said staring at her feet.
1. Default Chapter

Everything in this fic is owned by the great J.K.Rowling  
  
Pov Hermione Do you ever get that feeling, that someone is watching you? The hair on the back of your neck sticks up and you get this sudden chill that runs down your spine, then back up again but it doesn't finish there. You look around to find the person who is drilling there eyes into your back, fiercely looking around t find out who is bringing this discomfort upon you..... But then it's stopped. You brush it off your back as just a curious person inspecting what you are doing but it keeps happening and then you realise it isn't just a person mindlessly looking at you, it's someone who can't stop looking at you. Someone is looking at me and I don't know who it is.  
  
Normal pov  
  
Hermione Granger sat at one of the four tables found in the great hall at Hogwarts. She tried to nibble on the food that was currently located on her plate but she couldn't. Those dam eyes where at it again. Now Hermione Granger prides herself on being one of the greatest witches to ever pass trough Hogwarts and although this was true, Hermione's wits and intelligents couldn't give her answers to a question that had been plaguing her thoughts for the passed week. She could do any spell handed her way, answer any questions on ancient runes and potions, hell she could even help her best friend Harry defeat the dark lord last year but she had no dam clue to whom that stare belong to and to tell truth it annoyed her more than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright" asked Ron in between bites of a chicken wing.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, just a bit distracted with all my head duties and stuff"  
  
"Oh well at least you have Ernie to help you and you can always give that git Malfoy detention if you need to let some anger of" Harry replied, just joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Harry you know good and well that's not honouring my duties as head girl, and plus as much as Draco Malfoy does annoy me, he did help with the war last year. It couldn't have been easy, leaving his whole life behind. His Mum and Dad, friends and not to mention power, poor boy must have been trough heaps"  
  
"Geese Hermione never knew you felt that way bout the ferret. Before you know it you'll be popping out babies with bushy hair bucked teeth pale skin and deathly eyes" Ron paused for a minute before a visible shudder ran through his body. "Poor kid. Never knew what hit em"  
  
"Oh shut up Ron my hair is not bushy. In fact I think it's calmed down quite nicely"  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't before so your kids would still have to live a bit of there life with it"  
  
"Ronald Weasly. You are without a doubt the most insulting, disrespectful, immature little git I have ever met"  
  
"Oh come now Hermione, your future husband is a lot worse"  
  
"Shut it Ron she might wallop you" Harry again decided to join the conversation, although he looked a bit timid to continue it.  
  
"I've had enough. I'm going to the library to cool of. Don't come within ten feet of me Ronald or I will have to take action. Good day" Hermione pronounced dramatically as she left the great hall.  
  
"What did I say' Ron asked, generally dumbstruck about his actions.  
  
In the mist of all the kayos and confusion, the two boys didn't realise someone walk straight out after Hermione. The someone who belong to the staring eyes.  
  
I know not a lot of Draco Hermione action but I promise there will be soon. It was just a chapter to start things off. The story will generally be dark and angst. 


	2. changing personality

She was mad. No she wasn't mad she was furious. How dare he talk to her like that? Hermione continued to fume all the way up to the library, not even realising the person following her up there, until she felt it, that chill. The chill she has been suffering with the last week. The chill that was the only question she couldn't answer or perhaps now she could. Hermione suddenly wiped around, finally thinking she would be victorious in finding out who sent those stares, but again it was gone.  
  
"That is it. I am sick to death of people and there ignorance. Who ever the bloody hell is staring at me come out now or I swear I will hex you into oblivion" Hermione finally cracked. She lifted her wand and with a deep breath, was about the blast the hall she was standing in to pieces.  
  
"You know Granger, it is considered insane to talk to one's self" A voice murmured behind her.  
  
"I always knew you were a bit mentally unstable, but talking to yourself in a deserted corridor, and threatening no existence people's lives, now that is just plain weird"  
  
Again Hermione wiped around, wand raised ready to hex who ever spoke. As she turned she came in contact with someone's chest. The fast action mad her fall to the ground, but not before she took hold of whatever knocked her. The ground was a pile of limbs and clothes and heavy breathing coming from both the bodies.  
  
"Well Granger I know I am irresistible but really pulling me on top of you, in the middle of a corridor, in the middle of Hogwarts, in the middle of the day.....well.......this could be interesting"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. You know as well as I do it was an accident. And as for the part of you being irresistible, you're madder than I am"  
  
"well Granger I'm not the one talking to no one and hexing nothing but ones own imagination now, am I" Malfoy smirked back  
  
With all the arguing and fuss, Hermione and Draco forget there present state upon the ground, until a shrill scream echoed of the walls of the small corridor.  
  
"Ok Hermione I was only joking about the whole you and Draco thing" Ron Weasly stuttered as he looked upon the mess on the floor.  
  
"I mean if you and Malfoy are umm busy....or ahhhh never mind....you could always use your private dorm" he said again with a sheepish giggle.  
  
"Oh shove it Ron, no more of your silly jokes. This is not what it looks like. We merely collided"  
  
"Listen Hermione. I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see a thing. I'm going to class. Hopefully by the time I get back this 'MESS' will be cleaned up" Ron stated as he headed of down the hall way humming the wedding tune"  
  
Hermione looked back up from her position on the floor. Malfoy was still on top of her, smirking like a wild animal, just staring at Hermione's face. She felt the chill.  
  
"Uhh umm Malfoy..... What are you looking at?"  
  
"You" he replied simply  
  
"Well that's all good and well but uhh... you see.....ummm"  
  
Before Hermione could finish her sentence a pair of lips smashed against her. Now despite rumour Hermione wasn't a virgin. Nor had she never kissed a guy. She just preferred not to flaunt it, but form experience, and although it was Draco, she had never felt anything s amazing in her life. She forgot the chill his eyes sent upon her and just drifted of with the kiss.  
  
"Wow Granger didn't know you had it in you" Malfoy stated as the kiss ended, but then his eyes went dark and a look of pain and fear came upon his face.  
  
"Ahh Malfoy is you ok" Hermione asked generally concerned.  
  
Malfoy got up and began to thrash wildly around. Hermione shivered from her position on the floor, until she got enough guts to yell at him  
  
"Draco Malfoy..... What the bloody hell are you doing" she asked now raised from the floor.  
  
He grabbed her arms and shoved her against the wall.  
  
"Don't you see Granger? I just kissed you. You of all people. My reputation, my tainted name will be ruined if anyone found out" he said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"It was just a kiss Malfoy. Nothing more, nothing less and where the only ones who know about it. Lets keep it that way" Hermione calmly replied back.  
  
"that's not just it Granger" he said as he ran his had up and down her now exposed leg earning a moan from Hermione.  
  
"Draco don't it's not right" she said as she shoved him of her.  
  
"Go to class were already late as it is."  
  
But as Hermione turned to leave, Draco grabbed her and pulled her ear to his mouth.  
  
"You know that sudden chill when you know someone is looking at you. It's like pins being pricked into your back ever so slightly. Running up and down your spine and to regions of your body that ache to be touched." He said as his other had again verged to her thigh. "You look around to find out who's looking at you only to realise that that feeling has gone. You brush it off you back to just a curious person inspecting what you are doing, but the it happens again and again and you pretend to hate that feeling. You pretend to not care about it" he kept saying as his hand reached under Hermione's panties and stroked her most sensitive spot earning another moan from her lips. "What would you say if I said I'm the one who can earn you that feeling" he finished as he let go of Hermione as swept of down the hall.  
  
"Stupid ferret" Hermione stated.  
  
I know... Draco character keeps changing his mind about things. Let's just say he's a little bit nutters. Oh well hope you enjoyed if there's anything you want changed or different just let me know. 


	3. a step closer to insainity

Without doubt, that was the most sentual, exhilarating passion filled moment Hermione had ever felt. Although Draco Malfoy did release the pleasure onto her, she couldn't help wonder that maybe one day she could see how much of this pleasure he could give to her.  
  
She swept into her Potions class. She was flushed, her hair was a mess and her skirt had slightly moved. She got many cat whistles and mud blood calls from all over the room but tented not listen to them, until she heard his voice.  
  
"What happened mudblood, had a run in with rat.......because you sure do look like it"  
  
She wiped around faster than she could handle but managed to stay on two feet.  
  
"Well Malfoy you could say that, but I would say it was more of a ferret..... Than a rat" Hermione smirked as she took her seat next to Ron, who was in the middle of stifling laughter. Poor Harry had no Idea to what was going on.  
  
"Hermione that was bloody brilliant" Ron stated  
  
"What's going on is there something I'm missing?" asked Harry  
  
Hermione and Ron just laughed until a cold wind entered the room. Professor Snape was here.  
  
"Today class we will be learning the conspiracy potion. The conspiracy potion is just as its title states. The drinker of the potion will go into a daze were they will presume to think that every action done is a conspiracy against them. The word conspiracy means when something happens someone else will cover it up with other excuses. Now the ingredients are on the board. Get to work."  
  
Hermione tried to ignore the constant prickling on her back. It infuriated her that he still had the balls to look at her after his actions in the hallway.  
  
Class ended and Hermione let Harry and Ron get to Quidditch practice so she packed up. Unfortunately so did he. Snape left the room in a bellow of cloak and black, leaving Hermione stranded with the ferret.  
  
"You know Granger. You came very close this afternoon"  
  
"Close to what Malfoy. Hurting you non existent heart"  
  
Malfoy took long strides over to Hermione. He trapped her against the desk and slid in between her to legs that he opened with hid knee.  
  
"You have no idea Granger. I do have a heart it just won't ever be shown the likes of you. And I meant close to loosing your book worm, know-it-all mask" Malfoy said as he leaned further over Hermione until her back hit the desk.  
  
"I will always be on top my dear. It's my birth right and my place in life" he spoke again as his hand wondered up and down her thighs causing Hermione to feel that pleasurable bliss she encounted earlier.  
  
"No" she screamed  
  
"Not again. Not ever" she continued  
  
With all her strength the pushed Malfoy back onto the desk as she straddled him down.  
  
"You may be of pure blood Malfoy, but the blood that runs through my veins and through yours are no different"  
  
She grabbed a knife that hadn't been put away yet and cut a small line across both her and his wrist.  
  
"See it's all the same....... red. I am no different to you. Never will you be on top of me. Never will you be better than me"  
  
Although this wasn't the time for thoughts of sexual nature to cross either of there minds. There primal instinct decided to jump in. within seconds Hermione had her legs rapped around Draco's hips and was being furiously kissed up against one of the potions classes walls. They both were kissing as if tomorrow would never come. Teeth were everywhere, lips and tongs were in a mess and Hermione and Draco couldn't get enough of it.  
  
The moment of passion ended as the two teens and Draco let Hermione regain her feet. He brought her ear towards his mouth again.  
  
"You are below me. Only when I am on top of you....... filling you. Making you mine.... Forever" Draco again left the room in a dramatic sweep. Just like Snape  
  
"I belong to none" she yelled towards his disappearing back.  
  
"I belong to none" she whispered to herself  
  
I know this was a bit deeper than the other chapters. If you think it's too much tell me and I'll change it. Any way heres a little not to all my reviewers. And don't forget I'm really unsure about this chapter when I wrote it I had second thoughts so pls tell me if it sucked.  
  
PineappleCube: you were my very first reviewer. Thanks heap for the support and I hope you like the next chapters. If you don't pls let me know. Also I hope you like the characters in this one I'm trying to make Draco as loony as possible but don't worry it's a hot kind of Looney.  
  
ShylaMalfoy: I hope you like the next chapters to. I'm heaps happy you love my fic. It really makes a writer feel better when she hears that.  
  
Dracohermioneluver: I updated ASAP I hope you liked it thought. If you didn't do hesitate to tell me I'm really unsure about this chapter. Thanks for your support your one of my fav reviewers  
  
RootbeerFloat: hehehehe love the name. anyways thanks for the review. Yeah I wonder who the eyes are ( wink wink nudge nudge)  
  
DracoFan: I'm a Draco fan to isn't he just yummy. Anyway thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
tigergirl01: I kept writing. Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad that people like you are reading my story. I hate people who flame.  
  
pyro-gurl06: I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. And I hope you enjoy this chapter to.  
  
G.Dark7: man you rule thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading my story. I rely on you to tell me if it is crap ok.  
  
Elaine McLaire: I hope this chapter is good to. If it's not pls tell me.  
  
Annie: I hope it just got better.  
  
Justcrazyobsessed: I hope I didn't change anything. Tell me if you like this chapter to 


	4. confusion is your only enemy

Hermione decided to sit on the opposite side of the table. That way he couldn't pierce his eyes at her back. She was beyond furious to the way he acted in the classroom. Anyone could have seen them and if they had, her reputation would have been ruined. Offcourse she blamed herself too. How could she let hormones get in her way?  
  
"Hermione are you ok...." Harry asked  
  
"What would make you say that I'm not Harry" she replied numbly  
  
"Well for one you can't take your eyes of the Slytherin table... and you are mumbling to yourself...... Maybe you've overworked"  
  
"No Harry I'm fine I was just going over runes in my head. I guess I was mumbling the answers and Slytherin was just in my view I didn't even notice I was looking that way." She replied. Quite proud of the way she could lie that quickly.  
  
"Whatever" Ron piped in.  
  
"Listen I have some research to do. I think I'm going to head of to the library"  
  
"Hahahahahha last time you said that Mione was when yo...mal....we...o.t...O..eac...othr"  
  
"Hermione why are you smothering Ron's mouth" Harry asked suspiciously  
  
"He was speaking with his mouth full.... Weren't you Ronald?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure ....whatever."  
  
Hermione leapt up from her seat and practically ran out of the great hall.  
  
"Hermione's love for the library is kind off queer." Harry replied with a smile on his face.  
  
Hermione galloped of to the library. It was the only place, were she could be alone and think about what happened. She reached the library and headed of to the back corner. Unfortunately for Hermione, it wasn't only Harry and Ron who knew her love for the library.... So did he. Also unfortualty for Hermione, she had a problem of thinking out loud.  
  
"Stupid............. stupid. What the hell Hermione, what are you doing... he's a Malfoy... venom, the devil..... Ferret...git most annoyingly handsome guy.....ewwww what the hell have I gotten myself into."  
  
"Well Granger. This isn't the first time I have caught you talking to yourself." Malfoy smirked as he stared down at the stressed girl.  
  
"Although I know the library is free to all students Malfoy. This place isn't for the likes of you now blow of" Hermione replied aggressively.  
  
"My, my Granger you do have a mouth on you don't you" he said as he slid down to her level. "I can think of other uses for it thought"  
  
"Don't even think about it Malfoy. Just bugger of ok"  
  
"Oh but Granger I know you don't want me to go" he said confidently  
  
He placed both his hands on her face and kissed her. But it wasn't like before. It was sweet and sensitive and it made Hermione cry.  
  
"What's wrong Granger" he said as he placed one of his hands underneath her panties. "I know you like this feeling. You need it crave it. Just like I crave you and you're sent but at the same time I want to push you away and tell you how much you repulse me. Only because of your blood Granger, only because of your blood. That's what separates me form you but it is only blood" he said as he slipped his finger into her warmth. "And who's to say blood can stop me form making you moan my name" he stated again has Hermione's breath became uneasy.  
  
"Oh Malfoy stop .......please ............. Ohhh don't stop" she moaned as he got rough with her.  
  
"That's right Granger I can give you this" he said again and then leaned in close to her ear. "And so much more if you moan my name"  
  
"Malfoy" she moaned.  
  
He stopped, got up and returned to full height.  
  
"That's not my name." he said as he began to walk away.  
  
Hermione swore she saw tear in his eyes as he walked away. She didn't understand one moment he was fine and the next......... It didn't matter; she couldn't stop thinking about what he said.  
  
"Only by blood" she said to herself.  
  
Again I hope you liked it. If there is ANYTHING wrong pls let me know. Thanks to all my reviewers I'll put up a more personal note to you all next chapters. 


	5. the best teacher and his student

Hermione stayed in the library for a long time. She couldn't understand him. She didn't know what to think or what to do. She was scared beyond reason. She loved the way he could make her want him, make her ache for his touch and then at the same time she wanted to never see him again. She sobbed for herself, and for him. She sobbed about how dirty she felt whenever he did things to her, but then she sobbed because, after all the accidental meetings, she needed him.  
  
She dried her eyes and rose form her spot on the library floor. She had to be strong. She would be strong because he was nothing more than a feeling of lust.  
  
"Just lust" she repeated to herself.  
  
"Mione what took you so long" Harry asked sceptically as she entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh just a good book" she replied easily with a fake smile. "I'm awfully tired now. Night guys," she paused before she said the last thing. "Ahh see you in the morning"  
  
She didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to say that straight away. Would she see them in the morning? Would they always be there for her?  
  
The next morning Hermione rose to a bright sun shinning down on her face. Although she enjoyed the sun she was envious of its happy raise.  
  
"What makes you so special" she asked '" DO YOU NOT CRY WHEN THE MOON RUNS AWAY FROM YOU EACH MORNING." She screamed.  
  
"Oh gods I'm going insane" she stated to herself as she slipped on her clothes for the day"  
  
She walked into the great hall. Scanning the crowds for a sight of silver hair. Nothing.  
  
"Good morning guys"  
  
"Morning Hermione"  
  
"Yeah if we didn't have double potions with the slytherins" Ron replied glumly. "You would think Dumbledore would have learnt by now."  
  
"Oh Ron it's not that bad. Just ignore them" Hermione spoke to him. "Although my thoughts are playgged with them" she thought out loud.  
  
"What Hermione" asked Harry?  
  
"Oh........ Ah..... Nothing Harry. Just thinking about how a person could ever understand Ron when his mouth is practically throwing out food when he talks"  
  
"For your information Mione. People have told m it looks sexy" he said as peaces of meat fell from his mouth.  
  
"Well think of it this way. We have double DADA. Professor Belmont always makes you feel better.  
  
"Well she is half vela I can't help it" Ron replied as Harry and Hermione laughed at his reddening face.  
  
They walked to potions slowly. Trying to grasp any second of a Slytherin/ Snape free environment"  
  
"Oh bullocks I forgot my text. It's at the great hall. You go ahead I'll be there in a sec. save me a seat k"  
  
"Year ok. Just hurry up or Snape will give you a detention."  
  
Hermione walked briskly to the hall. All the while humming to herself. She rounded the hall when a hand out of no where guided he down another hall towards an empty class room.  
  
"Malfoy let go"  
  
'Tsk tsk Granger. Haven't you learnt yet" he said as he closed the door and proceeded to push Hermione on the professors desk in the classroom. She sat on it waiting for the next move.  
  
"I learn easily." She slowly said. "But only ever form a good teacher"  
  
"If you say so" he replied to her smug comment.  
  
He ripped apart her mouth with a feverish kiss. She responded as always. She needed him and he needed her. It was plain and simple.  
  
"You need me" he said as he pulled away and began to explore her sensitive spot.  
  
"Yes" she replied simply.  
  
"You know what to say" he sated back.  
  
"Draco" she whispered.  
  
He continued to make her feel that ecstasy.  
  
"I can make you always feel like this Hermione. I can give you this, but then I can't. What would the world say granger. What would they say? You would be killed. So would I, but I can't leave you alone." He said as she neared her release.  
  
"YOU HAVE ME" she said. "You have me. Draco."  
  
Draco pulled his fingers fro her depths as she finished her orgasm.  
  
"Well I guess I'm a good teacher" he smirked as he walked out the door.  
  
I know this chapter way deeper than the rest. Also I know they don't have sex and stuff and Draco seems to be doing all the work. But just wait. Tell me if it sucks ok. Also thanks to all my reviewers. I would out in a deeper response but I'm really tired and I promise I will next chapter ok. Thanks to all of you really. You made a sad person happy 


	6. run away to be followed

She dashed out of the classroom in a flash. Scrambling to potions. She rounded the corner as she saw Snape quietly round another.

Before Snape even realised the girl was late she dashed quickly into her chair next to Ron and Harry and resumed talking as if she was always there.

"Silence class and get on with you work. Your instructions are on the board and please leave all explosions to yourself Mr long bottom" Snape said as he started coldly at the Gryffindor boy.

"Stupid git" Ron mumbled under his breath as he retrieved ingredients for the potion.

Hermione again felt the sensation of the grey eyes on her neck. They sent hot flushes down her back as she tried her hardest to keep her mind on the green coloured potion she was brewing. Without warning a large bang admitted from one of the caldrons at the back. Hermione spun on her heal as she witnessed Draco's potion flying all around the room.

"Mr Malfoy what do we have here" Snape asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Granger sir she gave me the wrong ingredient" he replied with his own smirk playing across his features n

"Well the… Detention Miss Granger and you to my Malfoy for utter stupidity"

Hermione marched out of the room with a certain Slytherin on her heal. Finally rounding the corner to her head dorm Hermione thought it was safe a slowed her angry walk down as her emotions no longer took control. Uttering the pass word she slipped through a portrait of Godric Gryffindor without realising another certain person passed through it without sound.

Stripping her tie and shoes she strode towards the bathroom ready for a relaxing bath. That Malfoy infuriated her. As she slipped the last peace of clothing off her revealing her underwear Hermione felt a pair of hands slipped around her eyes

"Guess who" the person whispered into her ear.

"Malfoy what are you doing here get out of my dorm I'm angry at you that stupid little stunt you pulled iis a nd e set" she said as her mouth was covered by his hands

"Shhhhhh" he simply answered as he led her to the bath…….

I know I haven't written in ages this chapter is probably really dodgy but I hope you enjoy it please give me some pointers to where you want this story to go k. review and to all my loyal readers especially tell me where you want this story to end up

Luv ya

Ali


End file.
